


[SC]R18 捆绑 兔女郎

by GGADverygood



Category: FF7
Genre: M/M, sc - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGADverygood/pseuds/GGADverygood
Summary: （捅老萨警告！！！情到浓时捅刀不就很刺激吗？）
Relationships: 宿敌 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	[SC]R18 捆绑 兔女郎

**Author's Note:**

> （捅老萨警告！！！情到浓时捅刀不就很刺激吗？）

(abo,设定爱丽丝s后克劳德被老萨带走囚禁)

黑丝沾了不少白色的精液，想起刚刚性器在腿间摩擦的热度，克劳德忍不住夹紧了双腿。

体内的小玩具因为他的动作又深入了不少，抵在腔口处不停的颤动。

背后的双手被捆的死紧，嘴巴上还贴着胶布，弄得克劳德想骂人都骂不出来，他想站起来逃走，双腿却使不上力。

忽然，颈后湿润的触感让他有种触电般的感觉，仅仅一瞬间，萨菲罗斯又从他身边走开了。

男人扎着高马尾，抬手打开橱柜时牵动的背肌，那绷紧又放松的肌肉线条赏心悦目，顺着腰背淌下的水珠隐没在长裤上，听着玻璃轻微碰撞的声响，看的克劳德不由地咽了咽口水。

萨菲罗斯转身面对着克劳德，好暇地抿了口酒。

对方缩在地毯边缘，兔耳发箍有些歪斜，连体的衣服堪堪的遮住一点胸部，黑色的丝袜破了好几处，身体的主人还眼睛红红地瞪着他，像极了生气的兔子，可爱又毫无威慑力，只让人更想蹂躏。

克劳德死盯着来到自己面前的人，那扑面而来的信息素折磨的他几近崩溃，下身还湿的狼狈，后穴的空虚感愈来愈强烈。

萨菲罗斯缓缓走来，手里拿着一把折叠刀，蹲下身把他腿间的布料割开。

就在对方轻抚上他大腿内侧时，克劳德前端又涌出一股液体，那修长的手揪着毛茸茸的兔尾，拽出满是黏液的跳蛋。

“很热么？”萨菲罗斯低头舔了舔他沁出汗水的鼻尖，拿过那杯冰凉的酒，将里面的液体慢慢浇在克劳德腿间，激的他瞬间弓起腰，喉间发出含糊不清的呜叫。

没等克劳德缓过神了，萨菲罗斯就已经压着他腰，用力地挺了进去。

即便有不少湿液做润滑，但对方的尺寸还是疼的他落泪，身体却渴望着接下来这疼痛又疯狂的性爱。

萨菲罗斯托着他的臀，又深又狠地顶着那处软肉，进出时带出不少黏湿的体液，底下的人喘息变得甜腻起来，眼神涣散，身体下意识地为自己敞开着。

“真想让爱丽丝看看你这幅模样。”萨菲罗斯嗤笑了一声。

克劳德因为这句话，瞬间清醒，眼睛里涌出绝望的泪水，双手的束缚不知不觉间消失了，不过几秒，他已经抄起地上的小刀扎进对方的胸口。

从胸口喷出的血溅湿了克劳德的脸，萨菲罗斯并不急着拔刀，反而握着他颤抖的手，低头去吻那染红的睫毛，在他耳边轻声呢喃着“你保护不了任何人，克劳德。”


End file.
